


I Follow The Bees

by TheUnicornMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Feels, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., F/M, Human Meg, Lucifer Possessing Nick, Meg Lives, Meg Masters (Rachel Miner)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnicornMeg/pseuds/TheUnicornMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has met Meg before. He knows it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Follow The Bees

Castiel was sent down to watch the humans. Day in and day out, he'd watch. Though in 17th century Greece it wasn't all that interesting

Then he saw her. Olive skin, green eyes, dark curly hair. Of course Castiel didn't really care. He just took note of it like he usually would.

But he just wanted to watch her. He should have been watching all the humans. But watching her was something else.

She was a thief, a liar and well.... what humans would call a whore.

Castiel had gotten a vessel long ago. Though he usually didn't show himself, he wanted to talk to her.

____

One night when she was walking home from what Castiel only assumed was another visit with one of her lovers, he stopped her.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, she turned around, slightly startled.

Castiel reassured her that he was not going to hurt her. "What's your name?" He asked. The girl took a moment to admire Castiel's vessel. Tall with dark eyes that matched the man's hair.

"Melissa." She answered plainly, shoving her shoulder away from his grasp.

Melissa began to back away from Castiel, frightened of him.

"Wait." Castiel spoke calmly. "I'm Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord."

She stopped in her tracks and started chuckling. "You must think pretty highly of yourself."

"It's true." He spoke bluntly. "The man you were just with. Akakios. You are aware that he's married. Why do you continue your affairs?"

Her eyes widened. "How do you know about Akakios? How long have you been watching me?" She exclaimed in fury.

"I haven't been. I heard you thinking about it. You were wondering why you stay." Castiel took a step forward. "I am an angel, Melissa. And I have taken a strange interest in you. on days when no one can see me, I like to follow you. You seem different from the rest." His eyes wandered the almost empty street until they fell on her.

"If by different you mean most defanently going to hell, I would have to agree. But that doesn't mean I believe you're an angel. Insane maybe."

"I want to help you, Melissa. Help you change your ways." He had a sympathetic voice. He wanted to save her.

"Sorry, crazy. I've made my mess and I don't plan to clean it up." Oddly there was a touch of sadness in her eyes. "Listen here, If you ever want to see me again, I guess you'll be following me." A small, beautiful smile graced her face.

Melissa took a step towards Castiel and leaned up, kissing him.

Castiel didn't move and didn't kiss back. He simply let her. When she pulled away and opened her eyes, he was gone. All she heard before that was the flutter of wings. Probably a bird. She thought.

__

After that Castiel still liked to watch her. But it was only for a short time.

Two months later she was dead. Rumor was she was ripped apart by wild dogs. Wild dogs? Yeah, right. Castiel knew the truth. He knew he'd see her again someday. Just not in such a friendly stance.

__

"I got that Winchesters pinned down. For now, atleast. What should I do with them?" The demon asked. Not just a demon. It was her. Castiel was sure. Melissa.

"Leave 'em alone." Lucifer respond, rubbing his chin I'm thought.

"I- I'm sorry, but are you sure-"

She was cut off. "Trust me child. Everything happens for a reason."

Lucifer seemed so reassuring as he stepped up to her, cupping her face.

Castiel knew she was gone. No more useful than any other demon. She needed to die. But he didn't want to. And he still didn't know why....

**Author's Note:**

> why did I name her Melisa? Well you see, I did my research for this fic, and Melisa is a Greek name meaning Bee


End file.
